1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a skin-conditioning composition which is designed to be applied and rinsed off. More specifically, the inventive composition is intended for use in the shower, to be applied to wet human skin (that is, skin with water on it), and subsequently rinsed away, leaving a skin-conditioning deposit on the skin's surface which is aesthetically acceptable.
2. Background of the Invention
Various skin-conditioning compositions exist which are intended to be introduced to bath water, and act to soften or otherwise condition the skin while bathing. The typical skin-conditioning agent is a mineral oil or oils, and in bathing compositions, are of relatively low viscosity, for dispersion in the water. Additionally, polymers are known agents for combining with mineral oils in skin softening compositions, per se.
Other cosmetic compositions particularly designed for skin conditioning include those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,991, which is directed to cosmetic compositions containing selectively hydrogenated styrene/butadiene copolymers. These copolymers are specifically designed to prevent removal of the composition in which they are formulated from the skin, or at least to prevent easy washing off of the cosmetic formulation. The copolymers described are random, and the compositions contain at least 40 percent by weight water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,723 is directed to colored cosmetic compositions, or "make-up", such as lipstick, nail coloring and the like. The compositions addressed are intended to exhibit particular brilliance of color, by incorporating a solvated dye into the resins, including styrene block polymers or butene/ethylene copolymers.
An additional cosmetic composition which employs particulate polymers, rather than a polymer matrix, is addressed in European Patent Application 497,144, that requires particulate styrene/ethylene/propylene copolymer components, as well as conventional emollients and agents such as colorants, UV blockers and the like.
A different type of cosmetic composition is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,534, DesLauriers et al, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. This reference is directed to compositions employing gelled mineral oil with blends of di-block and tri-block copolymers based on synthetic thermoplastic resins. In general, the compositions contain 80-99 percent by weight of an oil, and 1-20 percent by weight of a copolymer which includes one of either a di-block or tri-block copolymer which consist of a hard segment, such as styrenic and a soft segment such as butadiene. Thus, tri-block copolymers of styrene/butadiene/styrene and styrene/isoprene/styrene are employed, as well as di-block, copolymers such as a styrene/ethylene propylene, styrene/ethylene butadiene are employed to gel the oil, imparting a substantially different viscosity. The gel is designed as a carrier for various agents for topical administration. Surfactants are not required for the composition.
None of the art discussed, and cosmetics available, provide an adequate composition for use in the shower. Specifically, the composition needs a heightened viscosity so that it can be easily applied to wet human skin, and yet excess beyond that necessary to condition the skin may be rinsed off easily, while leaving a conditioning residue behind for skin softening effectiveness. In general, an oily residue of up to 25 percent by weight, of the composition, can be aesthetically tolerated. Moreover, a gelled material, per se, provides an undesirable feel, and is aesthetically unpleasant for application in the shower. Accordingly, a lotion composition is preferred and the object of continuing research in the cosmetic industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,299, Starch, describes a composition similar to that of the present application. It is not prior art. This patent is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.